Quimera
by Danper' jaz lirio
Summary: Odiaba a su vecina, a su gato y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella. ¿y sí era más que una simple vecina? Fic participe en el reto las ilusiones de Byakuya del foro "La aldea entre las hojas"


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son de la gran Rumiko-sensei, yo los ocupo sin fines lucrativos y con el único propósito de entretener y divertirme.**

.-.

**Quimera.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Siete treinta de la mañana, la ciudad parece estar bajo una preciosa, oscura y gris nube, como se podrán dar cuenta es presagio de una muy buena lluvia durante la tarde, parte de la noche y que tal vez se alargue hasta la mad… "_

Kagura apagó el radio jalando de mala gana el cable que lo mantenía conectado a la energía eléctrica. Esa hora de la mañana era la más pesada que tenía y más después de haber tenido una noche de copas. Se levantó de la cama y ahogó un chillido al descubrir que el piso estaba demasiado frío.

Caminó hasta la ventana y se recargó en el alfeizar de ésta. Los nubarrones del otro lado estaban verdaderamente más que puestos para tener a la ciudad bajo una tarde de lluvia tremenda, aunque aseguraba que no llegarían ni a la tarde y la ciudad estaría con lluvia. Demonios, esos que daban las noticias referente al tiempo nunca le atinaban precisamente. ¿Qué confianza tendría para ir al trabajo y regresar antes de que la lluvia cayera? Ninguna.

Regresó al interior y encendió la cafetera para después caminar hasta el baño y abrirle a la regadera. Primero dejaría que saliera el agua fría. De regreso a la cocina escuchó ruidos en la ventana y el gato de la vecina estaba haciendo su desastre sobre sus pobres plantitas.

—¡Maldición! —gritó abriendo de golpe la ventana. El gato se asustó y levantó el cuerpo enterrado las uñas en la tierra de las plantas. A continuación salió corriendo para el otro balcón—. Pobres mis niñas, —recogió la tierra alrededor de las raíces de sus mañanitas y las acarició—. Maldito gato, un día de estos te mataré…

—Oh, querida vecina, creo que las amenazas no son buenas —Kagura levantó la mirada y frente a ella estaba aquella mujer de cabello negro. Tenía el cabello corto y llevaba aquel espantoso moño rojo sobre éste. ¿Nadie le decía lo ridícula que se veía con él? Kagura entrecerró los ojos.

—mire lo que ha vuelto a hacer su gato con mis plantitas. —la vecina rodó los ojos hasta la maceta y curvó los labios en una sonrisa jocosa.

—Ay, pero que vergüenza, ya le he dicho que no ande alborotando la basura.

Kagura sintió que el cólera le subía por la tráquea y se le atoraba en la garganta. Gracias a Dios estaba ese balcón de por medio, de otra forma ya la estuviese arrastrando por el suelo. Se obligó a respirar hondo.

"_conserva la calma Kagura, no debes rebajarte"_

—Que amable es usted vecina, —sonrió de lado y luego acomodó de nuevo la maceta en su lugar.

—De nada —contestó la aludida y se recargó en su propio balcón.

—Por cierto Yura —espetó Kagura—, como vuelva a ver a su gato maltratando mis cosas, no tendré compasión de él, ¿entendió?

—Por supuesto.

Yura cerró su ventana de golpe y jaló las cortinas. Kagura soltó un bufido y miró de nuevo sus pequeñas plantas. Era la misma rutina de todos los días, el gato la traía harta. Desde que había comprado ese pequeño departamento con el crédito de su trabajo, no había tenido paz.

Se había emocionado bastante cuando le autorizaron el crédito, de hecho había pegado de gritos, por fin iba a tener su propia casa, su lugar personal donde ella era la reina del lugar y donde solo ella iba a mandar.

El primer día le había parecido de ensueño. Arregló todo con su propio toque personal. El segundo día había descubierto al gato hurgando sus plantas, pero no le tomó importancia. El tercer día había encontrado las macetas tiradas. Para la semana de vivir ahí ya había empezado a odiar a ese gato. Y por si fuese poco, su vecina no se hacía responsable de las acciones de su mascota.

Si hasta la fecha no había asesinado al animal era por el miedo que le tenía a las supersticiones.

Regresó al interior del departamento y observó el vapor que salía del baño. Ya estaba lista la regadera. A continuación fue a la cafetera y sacó una taza, luego sirvió el café y dejó que se enfriara en lo que ella se bañaba.

Entró al baño y donde puso el pie descubrió el charco de agua que había en el baño.

—Rayos, otra vez se tapó. —giró para ir por algo para hurgar el hueco por donde salía el agua y encontró el palito que usaba siempre que le sucedía eso. Regresó sobre sus talones.

Sintió el piso resbaloso y de pronto ya se encontraba en el suelo.

.-.

"_Siete treinta de la mañana, la ciudad parece estar bajo una preciosa, oscura y gris nube, como se podrán dar cuenta es presagio de una muy buena lluvia durante la tarde, parte de la noche y que tal vez se alargue hasta la mad… "_

Kagura apagó el radio jalando de mala gana el cable que lo mantenía conectado a la energía eléctrica. Esa hora de la mañana era la más pesada que tenía y más después de haber tenido una noche de copas.

Rodó los ojos a un lado y ahí estaba Yura cubierta con una sábana. Tenía los pezones erectos por el frío porque se le marcaban a través de la tela. Kagura sonrió de lado. Ayer había cumplido dos años con aquella mujer, y estaba feliz, era la envidia de cualquier hombre. No cualquiera traía una mujer como ella, de hecho se sentía dichoso de tenerla a su lado, además cada que caminaban juntos se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

Yura se removió y Kagura le besó el hombro desnudo. Estaba preciosa en la mañana.

—Buenos días, y ya despierta que entro al trabajo temprano. —Yura se estiró en la cama mientras bostezaba. Lo miró a los ojos, pero no le sonrió. Kagura estaba seguro que estaba molesta por haberla levantado temprano, pero no iba a ser condescendiente con ella—. Vamos Yura, deja de ser floja y muévete, hoy tengo una junta muy importante.

—entra a bañarte, cuando salgas estará listo. —Kagura asintió y se levantó llevando un simple bóxer encima. Se fijó en que ella lo miraba. Amaba a esa mujer, pero por alguna forma no podía demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Ella era irritante cuando quería y lo exasperaba, pero a pesar de todo era una gran mujer.

Entró a la regadera y dejó que saliera primero el agua fría, cuando estuvo a buena temperatura se metió bajo el agua. Salió media hora después del baño y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, el olor del café y las tortitas de papa que Yura preparaba le inundó las fosas nasales.

Arrugó la nariz, era lo mismo que comía casi todos los días, ¿es que acaso no podía preparar otra cosa? Había muchas cosas que lo molestaban de ella.

Salió hacia la cocina y tomó la taza de café en las manos, se la llevó a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo antes de volver a dejarla.

—Comeré de ida al trabajo, ya no te preocupes —Yura se giró exaltada al escucharlo y puso los brazos en jarra.

—¿para eso me haces levantarme temprano? —él sonrió.

—Al menos para algo debes de servir. —se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pero tampoco se retractó. La miró de hito en hito y caminó hacia la puerta. Luego dejó la habitación.

Manejó hasta la oficina y cuando llegó el viejo calvo de su jefe le dio una reprimenda por llegar tarde. Era lo único que le faltaba para poner de malas su horrible día. Llevaba seis años en el mismo trabajo, y en el mismo puesto y hasta la fecha no había recibido ni un miserable aumento de sueldo. Había pensado en dejar el trabajo botado, pero las deudas que tenía lo hacían pensárselo dos veces.

Redactó un informe del inventario del mes y terminó casi a las ocho de la noche. Además para su mala suerte la calle estaba totalmente inundada. No había traído paraguas ni nada para cubrirlo en lo que llegaba hasta el estacionamiento.

Cuando cruzó la calle se mojó lo zapatos por completo y por si fuese poco su automóvil estaba sin llantas, ¡sin llantas!

—¡Maldito barrio! —gritó Kagura exasperado. Golpeó el auto y retiró el pie adolorido. Rodó los ojos hacia la oscuridad del estacionamiento y se ajustó el abrigo avergonzado.

De todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando le había pasado lo mismo aproximadamente dos veces, o al menos lo que recordaba. Metió las manos dentro del abrigo y caminó de nuevo hacia la carretera. Un automóvil a toda velocidad lo salpicó de agua, decidió respirar profundo y seguir caminando.

Estaba hambriento, mojado y con unas ganas de golpear lo que fuese que se le pusiera en el camino en ese momento.

Caminó dos cuadras antes de ver las letras grandes de un restaurante de comida china. Miró el reloj, posiblemente Yura lo estuviese esperando para cenar, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo tenía las mismas ganas de pelear con Yura como las ganas de tener un dolor de muelas. En efecto ninguna.

Se resignó y entró al restaurante. Las mesas estaban adornadas con manteles blancos y letras chinas escritas en el borde del mismo mantel. Había quizá diez mesas en el lugar. Rodó los ojos para buscar una vacía y en una de ellas estaba Yura tomando la mano de un hombre. A su lado había un paquete blanco y un libro color crema.

El hambre que tenía había pasado a segundo plano, ahora lo que le interesaba era saber por qué su mujer estaba en un restaurante de comida china y tomando las manos de otro hombre.

Caminó dispuesto a interceptarlo y ante de dar siquiera dos pasos una mujer lo interceptó.

—le ofrezco una mesa —Kagura la miró y le dio un vistazo rápido antes de volver a levantar la mirada hacia Yura. Ya no estaba en el lugar, ¿la había perdido de vista? ¿o había sido su imaginación? Lo dudaba, en efecto era ella, la podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia, es más aun en la oscuridad más profunda la encontraría si fuese necesario.

—No gracias, creo que… —ahí estaba. Iba sorteando un par de mesas para ir por la otra salida del restaurante—. Gracias —se despidió del mesero y corrió por la puerta que él había entrado. Salió a la fría calle. Miró ambos lados y la vio caminando calle arriba.

Corrió y cuando la alcanzó Yura pegó un tremendo brinco. Kagura se sintió culpable pero no desarrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Yura escondiendo en la espalda el paquete blanco. Kagura sintió que la furia lo inundaba.

—eso mismo pregunto yo, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —Yura sonrió y miró la calle luego lo volvió a mirar.

—vine a un mandado.

—¿a esta hora? —Kagura miró el reloj en su mano y luego levantó la ceja.

—si verás es que…

—Yura, ¿Qué traes ahí? —la chica se tensó y se puso rígida.

—¿esto? Pues… —sacó la caja de atrás y la miró—. ¡Feliz aniversario, cariño! —¿acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? No era ningún pendejo.

—¡pero si nuestro aniversario fue ayer! —se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

—entonces… ¡Feliz navidad! —Kagura sintió el cólera en la garganta. La jaloneó más fuerte del brazo y la caja cayó al suelo.

—¡pedazo de idiota, estamos en julio! —Yura se cubrió con los brazos la cara cuando vio a Kagura levantar una mano. Éste sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, nunca le había levantado la mano a Yura y ella jamás le había demostrado miedo. Se sintió la peor porquería del mundo.

—Yo… lo siento —murmuró la chica y sus hombros se movieron de arriba abajo. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Estaba llorando.

—Ey, Yura, no era mi intención. —la tomó de los hombros y la hizo que lo mirara.

—estoy harta Kagura, ya no puedo sobre llevar esta relación, has cambiado demasiado, tu no eras así, ¿Qué te pasa? —él se alejó de ella y la miró de hito en hito. Luego dejó escapar una carcajada.

—¿ese es tu pretexto? —La vio levantar la ceja—, es muy malo, no va para nada, pudiste haber inventado algo mejor para dejarme.

—¿de qué demonios me estás hablando? —se acercó a Kagura y lo tomó de las manos.

—hablo de que estabas con ese hombre en el restaurante, —manoteó para alejarse de su agarre—, hablo de que no soy tan estúpido y que pudiste haberme dicho a la cara que ya estabas con otro.

—Kagura, vamos, por Dios, no entiendo de lo que hablas.

—déjate de estupideces y quiero que hoy mismo saques tus cosas de mi departamento.

Yura dio dos pasos hacia atrás horrorizada. A continuación rodó los ojos hacia el suelo donde estaba el paquete blanco con el contenido regado.

—¿en serio quieres que me vaya? —Kagura asintió—. Bien, regreso a casa de mis padres. —se giró sobre los talones, pero se detuvo cuando dio dos pasos—. Ese hombre era mi mejor amigo, pero sé que no me vas a creer, y es el mejor chef del país. Me estuvo enseñando todas las tardes a cocinar. Ese paquete blanco tiene un diploma del curso y una figura de porcelana como te puedes dar cuenta —Kagura rodó los ojos hasta el suelo y efectivamente vio la figura de porcelana. Era una pequeña estatuilla de cocinera con un pequeño mandil dibujado, a lado estaba un papel acreditando el término del curso. ¿ese era su sorpresa?

Sintió que la sangre se le hizo hielo en las venas y que le hacía falta el aire. Había echado todo a perder. Yura continuó caminando, pero Kagura no hizo absolutamente nada para detenerla. Simplemente se dedicó a observar cómo se alejaba del lugar. La había encontrado en un restaurante tomada de la mano de otro hombre, ¿Qué quería que pensara?

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no articulo nada. Ella ya se había ido.

.-.

—Kagura, Kagura —ella abrió los ojos lentamente y luego de golpe. Se alejó estrepitosamente de la mujer que tenía en frente y miró la habitación en la que se encontraba. Cuando pudo recuperar el sentido de orientación ahogó un grito y se levantó corriendo hacia el baño.

Se subió la bata que traía puesta y se miró hacia abajo aun con los ojos cerrados.. ¡Buen Dios!

"_que tenga vagina, que tenga vagina"_

Los abrió despacio para cualquier sorpresa que estuviese a punto de descubrir.

Soltó el aire retenido y se dejó caer en la taza del baño. Tenía vagina. Había soñado que era un hombre y peor aún que su mujer era Yura, ¿Qué demonios había soñado? Se miró en el espejo y hasta ese momento reparó en que tenía una venda en la cabeza.

Ahora recordaba, se había caído en el baño, pero a partir de ahí no recordaba absolutamente nada. Se llevó una de las manos a la venda y la quitó rápido por la pequeña punzada de dolor. Respiró profundo y abrió la puerta del baño. Yura estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama con una taza de sopa en las manos.

—lo siento si te asuste —pronunció en cuanto la vio salir—, escuché tremenda caída y vine lo más rápido que pude. El portero dijo que no podía dejarme pasar a pesar de que le expliqué que te había escuchado caer, así que tuve que regresar y saltarme el balcón.

—supongo que debo agradecerte. —Yura se levantó de la cama.

—para nada, disculpa la discusión de ésta mañana. No volverá a suceder.

Kagura se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Miró la sopa del tazón. Estaba tibia.

—el doctor me dijo que te dejara reposar y que cuando te levantaras ibas a estar un poco desorientada, pero que era normal. —Yura miró el plato de sopa y se a ofreció—. Me tomé la molestia de prepararte esto. Puede que no sea la mejor cocinera, pero al menos te quitará el hambre.

Kagura tomó el tazón de sopa y le dio un pequeño sorbo al caldo con una cuchara.

—he tenido un sueño extraño. —pronunció cuando tragó.

—¿ah, sí? —Kagura asintió.

—soñé que yo era un hombre y que tú… —se detuvo y Yura sonrió.

—dicen que a veces uno sueña con lo que hizo en su vida pasada. —Kagura se estaba llevando otra cucharada de sopa a los labios, pero la detuvo a medio camino. Abrió los ojos como plato y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el tazón.

¡Buen Dios!

Ese era el día más loco de su vida.

.-.

**¿Qué sí que hice? Yo tampoco lo sé, pero aquí está mi reto, cumplido y entregado exactamente el último día. Típico de mí. **

**Pásense por el foro, hay muchos retos entretenidos. Se van a divertir. **

** www . Fanfiction topic / 160640 / 122810200 / 1 / # 122852872 **


End file.
